


Huxloween 2018 prompts

by GunItNeko



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: These were prompt for Spookylux or Huxloween 2018. I tried to do them all but mostly I'm just gonna fill them out at my leisure.Kylo Ren x General HuxKyluxI'll edit the warnings and tags as I go I think





	Huxloween 2018 prompts

Hux didn’t spend many years on Arkanis before he was taken up by his father, thrown into the academy, and then into the astro-military life, so he didn’t get to experience the significance of changing seasons. What was so special about the elliptical path of a planet around its sun causing temperature changes anyway?

  
And in space, where there is no tether to the surface cycles of planets there was even less reason to think about it. If he had been prompted to think back to his time with his mother, he may vaguely remember certain occasions that were out of the norm, like her closeness during storms, her shedding of thick layers when things were hot, and her relaxation on days off. But could only vaguely remember a time when his mother looked at him a little more closely, when the trees outside had turned various warm colors, especially red. It seemed like the outside was allowed to bleed into the inside of the house on those occasions. In his childhood he thought perhaps she looked between him and the decorations to make sure she memorized the difference between them.

  
There were no decorations at the academy. There were no decorations in the starfleet, and there never would be, if not for individual officers who were allowed some personal items in their quarters.

  
Hux had very few decorations, if any. The ice blue couch and Millicent’s cat bed and post were the closest things he allowed himself. The ledge around the top of the room could be mistaken for empty shelving but for Hux it was Millicent’s cat run. The ice blue couch was… mostly a mistake. He’d been led to believe that blue was a soothing color and would break up the monotony of red and black he had to subject his eyes to every hour of every day. When the couch arrived it turned out to be too bright but by then it was already moved in and he wouldn’t dare to let that thing be seen leaving so soon, admitting to his mistake. Better to keep it and let all think he simply has poor taste.  
When he returned to his quarters for his rest cycle, sitting on his ice blue couch, there was a long, black box. The box was completely unfamiliar and and he hesitated to inspect it, in case it was some sort of trap.

  
He pulled up his data pad to put call security when he noticed a message from Ren.

**Have you seen your gift? What do you think of it?**   
**-KR**

Hux was sure he meant the box… but just to be sure-

**The thin black one on my couch? That’s from you?**   
**-General Hux**

**Yes. Have you opened it? I thought you could put it next to the door in your bedroom. Exiting out. Something to look at before you leave for your shift.**   
**-KR**

Well that was curious. What would he want to see before leaving for work. It better not be a propaganda poster. Hux has spent enough time looking over and approving those things to his satisfaction but he wasn’t so much of a lunatic as to want the damn things in his personal space.

  
Knowing it was safe now, Hux picked up the box and sat on the couch to open it. The box wasn’t wide enough to be one of the propaganda posters, so that was a relief. Just looking at the thing it was rather obvious that the box was of very fine quality. Not for utility at all, it was as much decoration as whatever it held despite its simple appearance. The lid moved like silk as he lifted it to reveal a red interior with a single, long, pale object.

  
Hux almost didn’t recognize what it was. His occasions to view such things were few and far between.

 

A scroll.

  
An honest to stars, made-of-plant-pulp scroll.

  
It was almost the length of the box, tightly wound, framed by fine lacquered wooden balls at either end, and a rope between them, for hanging. He carefully, almost reverently, lifted the item out of it bed of red silk. The loose end fell with the weight of whatever was bound in the paper to help hold it open and already Hux could see the fine swirling shapes of Ren’s calligraphy.

  
Such an old and fanciful art. Ren has mastered it well, instead of his temper.

  
He gently rolled the scroll open, standing up as he let it fall and realizing that the hanging was almost as tall as him.

  
Hux was caught by the beauty of what was painted there. Long flowing letters in a language hs didn’t recognize, framed with depictions of red leaved trees and mountains and mist.

  
Arkanis in Autumn.

  
Hux was brought out of his reverie by the ping of his datapad. Another message from Ren.

**-So what do you think?**   
**KR**

Hux placed the wall scroll on the table before taking up his datapad.

**-This is some of your best work. What do the letters say?**   
**General Hux**

There was no response for quite a while. Hux shot off a quick “ **Thank you** ” before returning his attention to the wall scroll.

  
He realized he didn’t have any hooks near his bedroom door to hang the scroll from. He would have to order something from Domestic Supplies. He placed the wall hanging gently on his bed in the meantime while scrolling through options on his datapad.

  
He heard his front door alert him to a visitor. It was Ren. Hux simply let him in and waited.

Ren seemed to take his time coming to the bedroom and walked in rather sedately, shy even. Hux was too thrilled to comment. “This is your best work yet. I’ve never seen you work with color. You didn’t answer my message though. What do the letters mean?”

Ren produced a wall hook and adhesive from his cape, presenting it to Hux. Hux was too preoccupied to notice Ren’s blush.

  
“It’s our names. In an old alphabet, from before Force users were converted to Jedi. Snoke had me study it to read ancient texts with old Force techniques and history. I liked the lettering.”

“So do I.”

  
Hux finished hanging the scroll and stepped back to check it was level and to admire it in its proper place. “Which letters are yours?”  
Ren stepped up behind him.

  
“These,” he gestured to the letters trailing on the left, “ and these are yours.” he gestured to the letters on the right.

  
“The trees are a lovely touch, but why did you add them?”

  
“I went to Arkanis for Master Snoke once. The planet reminded me of you, not just because you’re from there. The red plants and the crispness were so very you.”  
“I wonder if you would have thought that in the summer with the random weather and bright flowers.”

  
“It’s not red all the time? I just assumed that was why your hair was red, like some ancient camouflage your people developed.”

  
Hux huffed a laugh. “Hardly. This is Arkanis in Autumn. When the plants slowly die to make way for Winter and everything is dead before coming back in the Spring.”

  
“Your planet sounds very dramatic.”

  
“Says the man who stalks around in a mask and cloak, wielding an unstable weapon, and destroying equipment when things don’t go his way.”

  
“I’m getting better about that.”

  
“Marginally.”

  
Hux sighs before continuing. “I haven’t been on Arkanis since…” - his mother.

  
Hux leant in for a kiss and Ren allowed it. “Thank you, Ren. It’s beautiful and its a picture of my past, “ he kissed Ren again, “and my future.”

\--  
(alternate ending)  
Hux slowly unrolled the scroll and nearly choked on his own spit. He threw the scroll to the side of the couch and snatched up his datapad to furiously type out a message.

**REN! Did you really send me a nude picture of YOURSELF?**   
**-General Hux**

**;)**  
**-KR**

**I thought it would be good motivation in the morning.**   
**-KR**

**Hux blushed in arousal and embarrassment. He took another look at the scroll before he realized-**

**Was this a poster concept for the First Order?**   
**-General Hux**

**It was, but the series was scrapped before it went to print. It’s the only one of its kind.**   
**-KR**

**IT BETTER BE!**   
**-General Hux**


End file.
